remember december
by laughitupx
Summary: the new nelena series im doing with ANNNNA. review.
1. chapter one, first time

okaaaaay, so this is shaynie ( lovatocyrusx ) & anna ( xoannabananax3 ) & we're writing a serieeees. wooh.

we felt like writing a story, so we decided to make one on here. please reveiw. this does get pretty dramaish

and some parts are really sad, so GET READY. dundundunnnn. xD. we love you guys. we'll try to update as

much as we can :)

remember **december.**

chapter one:

Nick Gray woke up tiredly. he had to wake up early because he was going on a trip to the Bahamas, his two brothers joe & kevin gray, and his parents. ' NICK, GET DOWNSTAIRS. WE HAVE TO GO " he heard his dad yell, and got up out of bed. Once he was downstairs & ready to go, they left. When they were in the car, his mother said, " Boys, we have some news. There is a family that'll be sharing our room in the resort with us while we're there. the Russo's. They have a daughter and a son about your age. They're our old friends. " Nick groaned. He wasn't really looking forward to sharing a room with a stranger. When they got to the airport, and were on the plane, Nick looked out the window. He saw his hometown down below him, where he grew up and planned to always stay, in New Jersey. Him and his brothers were Jersey boys. They loved it there. He couldn't help but thinking about the Russo girl. He wondered what she looked like, where she was from. The more he thought about it, the more he was getting anxious to meet her. After the LOONG flight, they finally landed in the airport. Soon, they were settled in, but the Russo's werent there yet. Nick decided to take a nap until they arrived, because he got no sleep on the plane. He turned on his ipod and shut his eyes. He slept for what seemed like hours.

Nick was still sleeping when his mom knocked on the door. " Nick, wake up, the Russos are here. " He opened his eyes and sat up. There was a boy his age, maybe older, coming towards him. "Hey, I'm David. " He held out his hand. " I'm Nick. " Nick shook it. Suddenly he looked over and saw the most beautiful girl in the world walk through the door. It must be the girl his mom was talking about. She had to be. Nick grinned at her. She stared at him right in the eye, almost like a glare. David looked at Nick and rolled his eyes. " Thats my sister, Selena. " Nick nodded his head. Selena put her bags and suitcase she was carrying on the bed beside her. Mr. & Mrs. Russo, Selena & David's parents, walked in. They smiled. " So have you guys gotten to known each other ? " Selena scoffed. Mrs. Russo frowned. " I'd make friends with Nick, Sel. You'll be spending a lot of time with him and your brother on this trip. That bed is where you'll be sleeping. " She pointed at the bed Selena put her things down on then looked at Nick. " Sorry about her. I'm Maria, David and Selena's mother, and my husband's name is John. " John had already gone off to the parents room to unpack. " 'll let you guys settle in, let us know if you need anything. " She walked out of the room. Selena layed back on the bed. Nick sighed. He needed to break the silence.

Nick and David ended up getting into a pretty big discussion about basketball. " Maybe we should go down to the court and shoot some hoops " Nick's face lit up. He liked the idea. " Wanna go now ? " Nick nodded. They both went outside to the resort's basketball nets, leaving Selena to herself. Later that night, at supper, Selena never stopped glaring at Nick. Nick had no idea what he did to make her hate him so much, he hadn't even said 2 words to her, and she never said anything to him either. But for some reason, he still had this odd passion for her, and his urge for her grew stronger. He tried smiling at her again, all she did was look down at her plate to pick at her food. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but he was **GOING **to find out. For the rest of the night, he tried to get her to talk to him. Nothing. He tried to get atleast a smile out of her. Nothing. He finally decided to ask David. " Dude, what's up with your sister ? Its like i'm her worst enemy or something, she wont say a WORD to me. " David laughed. " That's just typical Selena. She's being a bitch because she really didnt wanna come on this trip, and she had to leave her best friend behind for a year. And she's really not fond of the idea of sharing a room with you. " Nick grinned. " That's what I thought. " That night, when he was trying to sleep, he couldn't stop thinking about Selena. He couldn't go for a whole year without her talking to him. He knew he'd find a way, but how ? Nick sighed. This was going to be a long vacation.


	2. chapter 2, falling for you

[Selena's POV.]

I got up, went in the room i'm staying in with Nick & David. UGHHH. I unpacked my stuff, and layed on the bed, staring at the ceiling, then i passed out.

The next morning I was the first one to get up, I looked at Nick laying beside me..WAIT. When did

he get beside me?! I fell off the bed, he scared me so bad. Nick woke up..crap.

"Why are you up?" Nick asked me. He was like, half asleep i swear.

"Uhh..well, why were you laying beside me?" I smirked, because i knew he would give me some retarded answer to that.

"I..well uh--David got the other bed, and i didn't want to sleep on the pull-out couch, so i came over here."

He smiled at me, I looked away from him.

"Nice, so is anyone else up?"

"No, everyones asleep, why? Do you like joe or something?"

"NO!"

Nick laughed.

"Just wondering." He smiled again.

I hit him on the arm. He deserved it.

"OW! ... that hurt!" He smiled at me.

I smiled back. "Good, i'm glad it did."

I stood up and started walking downstairs to the kitchen.

"You're different." Nick said. I turned and I looked at him.

Did he mean that in a good or a bad way?

"Like how?" I asked.

" I'm not sure, but i like it." He gave me a crooked smile.

I like that smile. Well, if i'm going to be here for a month, I need some type of friend, Nick

just so happens to be the closet thing to that. Even though he's taller, a guy, stronger,

and kinda cute, I think we could be friends.

"Selanaaa?" Nick yelled pretty much. I've been in my thoughts too long.

"Oh, sorry." I said, blushing a little. Darnit..i hate when i blush.

He smiled at me. "That's okay."

"You want to go downstairs and make breakfast with me?"

He looked hopeful, in a sorta friendship type of way.

I thought about it for a moment.

"Sure." I smiled.

Nicks not really a bad guy, kinda like a brother..whos really hot.

We made it downstairs, Nick pulled out some bacon,eggs,and pancake mix.

"You? You can cook?" I laughed a little.

"Duh, all cool guys can cook! Don't you know these things?"

He smiled.

I bursted out laughing, even though it wasn't THAT funny.

"Well, excuse me, chef nicholas." I laughed again.

"You know you'll love my food!" he was smirking.

"Sure, yeah, whatever." I sat down on the couch and turned the TV on.

Sure enough, 30 minutes later, he had ready pancakes,like 20 peices of bacon, and scrambled eggs.

They were delicious.

Nick looked over at me beside him.

"You love them."

"Yes, yes i do." I was smiling.

I ended up telling Nick all about me, He's a really good listener, and he actually understands me,

just like how i understand him.

"I think we could be good friends." I smiled at him again.

He smiled back, bigger this time. "I think i can live with that."

Around 3 o'clock everyone was up.

All the adults had gone sightseeing and left us here alone.

They left me, alone, with three boys. WONDERFUL!

Joe kept on smiling at me, it kinda creeped me out a little, but then again, he is cute.

My brother took my phone from me, just to be the annoying brother he is.

I have no clue where nick is, i think he's on the porch.

This is going to be a long night. I sighed, and layed back on the couch.

Joe walked up to me. "Scoot over!" He said, pushing my legs out of the way.

"Rude much?" I moved over from him.

Joe smirked. "Nah, i just like football."

"EW." I hate football, I prefer softball.

Joe smiled at me. I got up and went to look for nick.

[Joe's POV.]

Selena's so pretty. I wish she liked me. She likes nick..

I know she does. But i'll change that. I know i will.

I sat back on the couch and started watching TV,

ignorning everything else around me.


End file.
